As Long As You're By My Side Mina
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


As long as you're by my side...Mina

In the dark streets of New York a boy, almost a man, walked home

from his usual day of hell. This boy is 15 years old. He has grown up

with the love of no one but his mother. They aren't a rich family by any

means. In fact they hardly get by. This boy is Rick. He goes to school in

the city along with other members of his gang. The only friends he knows,

who aren't much of friends at all. He has been beat up more times than he

wishes to remember. He has beat up kids smaller then himself more times

than they wish to recall. He is not a bad kid, as his mother tells people

repeatedly. He is just misunderstood, like so many of the youths that

have to grow up in the back streets. Rick has stolen money, clothes,

electronics, and whatever else he wanted from the kids he called his

friends. He would never steal from a store, though. He tried once, got

caught and almost was put in jail. That was one of the few times he's

ever seen his mother cry. Rick would do anything to make the one person

who loves him happy. When his mother cries because of something he did he

just wants to kill himself for causing her pain. The only other time she

cried because of him was when she caught him using drugs. It was his

first time. When she cried because of that he vowed never to do them, or

even smoke a cigarette ever again.

As Rick enters his small, cramped apartment his mother comes out

from the kitchen with her usual smile that always brightens his day. When

Rick sees her he can't help but smile too.

"Rick! You won't believe it!" She exclaimed in her New York accent.

"I got a promotion! I'm making some good money now! My boss finally took

notice of me. My pay will be tripled! Never again will you have to skip a

meal!" Tears of joy streamed down her mascara blackened face.

No way! Ma that's great! Does that mean we can finally move out of

this hell whole?" For the past couple of years Rick and his mother had

been living in a complete shack of a house. Only eating when they could

aford to do so.

"Yea, well that's the thing, Rick. Ya see we are movin'... but to

Tokyo. It's really a lovely city," She smiled at him hopefully. His good

opinion to her was as important as hers was to him.

"CHINA?" His eyes bulged from his head

"Japan, Rick," A sweat drop formed on her brow.

"Whatever. Wait! Nether of us can speak Japanese!" The poor boy was

overcome by disbelief.

"They're hiring us a tuder to come and teach us. We leave in one

month. I know we can't learn all of the language in one month, but we can

learn the basis, and a girl from your new school will help you from

there. C'mon hun. I know how hard a life you've had, but this is an

opportunity to start over. Have a whole new life," She held him while he

jst sat and reflected all that had been said to him. If it would please

his mom, he would go.

One month, two days, and a lot of Japanese lessons later Rick is

going to his first day of school in Tokyo. He was actually getting really

good at Japanese, and he was supose to follow around a girl from England.

She had moved there a year or so before. She would just translate

everything he didn't know for him until he got his Japanese down pat. The

girl was also supose to help him with his homework. Rick was waiting on

the front steps of his new house for the girl to arrive.

"This will be a cinch. I'll just play dumb and not only will I get

out of a lot of shit in school but this girl will be my slave. Hey, I

might even pass with her doing my homework. I bet she'll have pity on me

so I might even get more then homework out of her. On the other hand, if

she's anything like the other girls I've seen here she'll be a real

shrew."

Mina turned the corner walking to the house of the new American boy. She

was very excited to meet him. Mina was planning on helping him learn

Japanese. She knew how hard it was, and moving to Japan was like movin to

a whole new planet.

(Thinking) "There's his house. I guess that's him on the porch.

Well, here goes nothing. I hope he doesn't expect me to do his homework

cause that's not happening. I have enough trouble with my own."

Rick was sitting with his head in his hands wondering what he did to

deserve this. Then again what didn't he do to deserve this? He heard a

musical voice say hello (in English) beside him. Slowly he looked up to

see a beautiful angel standing before him. She had shimering golden hair,

and from the way the sun was behind her it was almost like she had a

halow around her head. As she looked down apon him her eyes sparkled with

friendliness.

"Holy shit! I mean..you..a..must be the chick here to lead me

through my hell today.

"(Stunned) "Excuse me? You know you only get one chance to make a

first impression," Her look changed from friendly, to stern, to

forgiving. "I'm Mina."

"The name's Rick. So..we goin' or what."

"Um, yeah. Let's go," They started to walk towards the school. "So,

what's it like is America? Is it a glamorous as they make it sound on

t.v?"

(Bluntly) "It sucks. What's up with that bow on your head anyway,

you look like you just stepped out of an old Anne of green gables book.

(A bit ticked) "What's wrong with my bow?" Then she regained her

composer and seemed to grow almost sad. "It's all I have left to remind

me of my old life in England. Don't you ever wish that you could go home?

I mean Japan is great, but it's not home."

"You have no idea. But my mom's happy, and that's all that

matters," He said before he even realized what he was saying.

"That's sweet," said she, losing any harsh feelings that may have

already been forming.

Rick stopped dead in his tracks. No one but his mom had ever called

him sweet before. They all thought he was a little horror. Rick wasn't

sure how to react. Should he be mad, or should he be a bit grateful at

this strange girl for looking at him as someone other than a street rat.

But she could just be being nice. After all she didn't even know his yet.

(Looking back at him) "Rick, is something wrong? Oh, I get it.

You're one of those tough guys who hate to be called anything but a punk.

Ya know coming here could give you a new start. Why would you want to ba

called a punk when you could be called something with dignity?"

"No! That's not it." Pausing to recall that his mom had said

something similar. "It's just that no one's ever said that about me

before. Well, don't be tellin' people I'm a sweet guy. I have an image to

protect. I will run this school, like my last, in a week. You just

watch."

(Shrugging her shoulders) "If you say so. Welp! We're here, good

ol' Juuban high. I'll introduce you to some of my friends after ya get

settled in. The teacher's a real witch, so don't be actin' to tough."

"Don't worry about me. I have my ways of getting what I want."

Mina introduced Rick to Mrs. Kuntz. Unfortunately for Rick she forgot to

tell him that she could speak english.

(Whispering to Mina,) "Cover for me, K." (To the teacher in

english) Yo teach, wuz up. Name's Rick. For this year it will be your

pleasure to tend to my every need. The beautiful and may I say even sexy

Mina here will be translating for me. Or at least she'll tell you the

good things I say. Let me assure you that that's not much. Why are you

lookin' at me like you just got a stick shoved up your ass? Dont you know

how to smile at a new student. Jeez Mina was right you do seem like a

bitch."

Mina gasped. Great! Now she was in trouble too. The teacher looked from

Rick to the stunned Mina. (who was shaking her head no) Then dropped her

bomb.

(In english) "You know sir, it's not very good to start off the

year WITH A DETENTION! That goes for you too Mina. I didn't think you

were the kind of girl to talk about a teacher behind her back. I guess

you never really know a person now do you?" The teacher walked away and

Mina stood there glaring at Rick.

This was all that Mina could take. She had been nicer than he

deserved and still he acts worse. "Thank you. I didn't have any other

plans today. I'd rather be in detention with you. Especially since so far

you've been such a delight to talk to and just plain be around!"

"It's only a detention. Besides I'm sure old stick ass will get

over it. What's her fuckin problem anyway? Why didn't you tell me she

spoke english?"

"Well if I knew you were going to be such a jerk I would have, but

I was expecting a shy boy from a new country who was going to let me do

all the talking. There are my friends Serena, Lita, Amy, and Raye. Be

nice and speak Japanese to them. And what ever you do do NOT tick Lita

off," Secretly she was hoping he would say something extremely offensive

to Lita.

"Why, she going to beat me up or something?" He started pretending

to be scared. Mina just rolled her eyes.

'Trust me," They walked up to the ring of girls. "Hi guys. This is

Rick."

Serena: (speaking really fast) Hi I'm Serena. This is Lita, Amy, Raye and

I guess you know Mina. What's it like in America? Can you speak Japanese?

Whatever Mina has told you, about me being a ditz, is not true? So, how

do you like it here?" Rick just turned to Mina and said "Huh?" Mina

repeated the whole thing to him. He surprised everybody by talking back

in Japanese. Although it was slow it was perfectly correct, and her knew

a lot of words Mina would have thought he hadn't learned yet.

"Wow! Have you ever thought about career being an auctioneer? I

couldn not understand a damn word of that. By the way what's up with your

hair? And I thought Mina's bow was stupid, but that just… how do you do

that anyway and why? Couldn't you get a real guy's balls so you decided

to make two of your own?

Mina knocked Rick upside the head. And gave him a stern look.

(Yelling in English) "I told you to be nice. And if you say one more

thing about my bow you'll be sorry!

"Now there's a threat. (To Lita) Jeez you're really tall. You got a

good bust goin on there though." He stood back to get the full veiw. In

his mind he was thinking that she was pretty, but none of the girls

compared to his guide, who thought looked perticuraly cute when she was

made. So why not tick her off more?

"Why you little freak! I'm going to kill you!" Lita rolled up her

sleeves and started walking towards the slightly alarmed Rick.

"Oops, I guess you're the one I wasn't suppose to insult. Sorry,

but I don't fight girls. It's too easy. Tempting though."

With that Lita broke her record of three monthes without fighting.

She picked up Rick over her head and threw him down the hall. She was

about to go after him again when Mina held her arm back.

"Lita! C'mon. He's new. Give him a break. The last thing you need

is to get into a fight anyway," Mina was trying to protect Lita's

permanent record more then Rick's life.

"You're not worth it you little creep," She sneered.

"I've been called worse. Fuckin' Bitch! Probably a lesbian too. No

real girl can fight like that. Goin' away so soon too bad. I was enjoying

our little bonding session," He spit in her direction.

By the end of the week Rick had in some way insulted all Mina's guy

friends. (Darien, Ken, Greg, and Chad -also known as her friend's

boyfriends) Amy, by nicknaming her the brown mouse fagget. He had been

calling her B.M.F the whole week. (Putting her in tears) When he found

out that Raye could read fire he started chanting every time he saw her

'Witch, witch you're a bitch'. The funny thing was, though he commented

several times on the bow, he said nothing about Mina.

Rick actually didn't even have the heart to ask Mina to do his

homework for him, since after everything she still was being as nice as

possible to him. Once, at lunch when she found out he forgot his she

shared with him. Although Rick was pretty sure this was just to keep him

from beating Melvin up for his. Rick and Melvin didn't get along so well.

Especially after Rick was catcalling to Molly yelling. "Hey sexy! How

bout some head! C'mon you know you want me!" He confused Mina a lot.

When she was alone with him, like on their walks to and from school, he

was a completely different person. It was a side that no one in the

school saw but her. They laughed and joked around and had a lot of fun

together. Why didn't he show this side to anyone else?

Rick and Mina were standing out side the school in silence. "So,

this has been a great day huh?" Considering he had gotten another

detention, and Darien and him had almost killed each other out of him

when he heard him insulting Serena's meatballs again. He had said the

same thing as before, about he not getting any real guy's balls.

"I've had worst."

"Well, at least it's over. Are you going to at least try to be

nicer tomarrow?" She already knew his answer.

"Why should I? What has anyone in that school done to deserve me

being nice to me?"

"Why don't you want friends?" She looked at him pleadingly

"Who said I didn't?"

"You practically say it yourself everyday. I don't know what they

taught you in New York, but here if you want a friend you have to be a

friend. We don't insult each other. We don't swear, and we definitely

don't ask people to give us head!" She screamed, for the first time

losing her teamper. Rick was afriad he had pushed things too far. He

couldn't lose Mina! But yet he knew that she was saying this in good

nature. The two of them had such a good understanding of eachother.

Rick had to laugh at the last remark. Mina was being so nice to

him. Why? He had done nothing to deserve it.

"I guess I did go a little over board with that one. So why are you

sticking around then?"

"Because I know what it's like to feel all alone in a new country.

Thinking that no one here cares about you. When I came here I was a

wreck. But the girls kinda adopted me, ya know?" She went from mad to a

feeling that she couldn't explain. One that she'd never felt before. It

wasn't pity. It was a stronger sence of greif for the boy.

"No, I mean, after all I've said you are still trying to be nice to

me. Why? No one else has ever been that way to me before."

"Because no matter what you say I still think that you're a good

guy. Just misunderstood by everyone, including yourself."

Rick sat there pondering this. This was exactly what his mom had

said to other people. Maybe she's right. Everyone here seems so happy.

They don't steal from each other. Or beat each other up. They really look

like they are true friends.

"Do you want me to walk you home again?"

"Hmmmmmm, walk home with you, or wander aimlessly around Tokyo

because I have no clue where my house is. There's a hard decision."

Mina giggled at his remark. Rick looked at her smiling at him. No

one has ever smiled a genuine smile towards him like that before,

especially not a girl. Mina had noticed Rick changing little by little.

He was swearing less now. And he was so nice to her. She didn't think

that he was realizing the change, though.

(thinking) You better snap out of it. This girl's actually making

you like her. And not just for her looks. Although she is hot. No! She'll

turn on you, just like everyone else. The only one you can trust is Ma.

Though, she has stuck by me so far.

As they were walking to Rick's they saw Mina's group of friends

playing some sort of game. It seemed each one of them had a boyfriend.

Rick looked over expecting to see Mina ready to shout he out to them, but

instead she looked almost hurt.

"What's wrong, didn't they invite you or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm invited to play with them, but I always feel like

the extra. Me being the only one without a boyfriend."

"I don't see how that's possible. You're easily the prettiest of

all of the girls. You could have any guy in no time flat."

"I know I could get A boyfriend, but they all really love each

other. Ya know, soul mate kind of love. I just haven't found my soul mate

yet. Until then I just have to watch them be happy. Besides that's a

partner game they're playing. I never have a partner," She sighed.

Rick looked up at her shyly. His heart pounded, but he knew what he

had to do. He owed everything to her. "Can I be your partner. I may not

be soul mate material, but I think I can Handel whatever game they're

playing. That is if they all don't hate my by now."

"Why Rick, is that a bit a compassion I hear in your voice? Are you

actually reaching out to make friends?"

"I'll make you a deal. If you will stand by me and help me be a

better person, then I will try my very hardest. You

know what?

"What?" She spit out amazed.

"You remind me of my mom. She's the only person who actually saw me

for who I was, until you. Thank you. (thinking) I can't believe this. Is

this me actually saying this? This girl has some weird power over me. I

just can't explain it."

"Will you try to give up swearing?"

"If you play the game with me."

"DEAL!"

Mina grabbed Rick's wrist and ran down to the field where everyone

was playing some kind of weird Japanese game. They all stopped when they

saw Rick. Lita rolled up her sleeves ready to show him what she really

thought of him when Mina spoke up.

'Guy's Rick has something to say."

Rick began, "Um..hmmmm. You guys be kind cause I'm new at this.

What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. To all of you. Serena, your hair

isn't stupid, it's...unique. Lita, well, I didn't mean it about your

height, in fact in America they try to find the tallest girls they can to

be models. Amy, you're not a brown mouse fagget. I wish I could do half

as good as you on any given test. Raye, you will never hear me chanting

that at you again. I actually heard that in a movie. I think it's really

cool you can read fire. Maybe you can even teach me some of your

priestess stuff. I don't really have a religion. As for all the guys

here. I'm sure I either insulted you at some point in the week, or I just

plain ticked you off. I have a tendency to do that to people. But with

Mina's help I will try to be a better person. And Mina, I want to

apologize to you too. I haven't exactly made life easy on you this week.

Thank you for sticking by me.

Mina smiled proudly at her friends. They just stood there is shock.

Serena decided to take action.

Wow, thank you. I guess Mina was right about you. So…ummm you two

want to play?

The game was a fun one. Mina for the first time had a partner. Rick

caught on fast to the game. He was having good, clean fun for once. Wait

till he tells Mom. She was always afraid that he'd end up like his dad.

That was last thing that Rick wanted. She'll be so glad that he's finally

getting his act together. In the middle of the game Rick saw Mina had the

ball. He was supposed to be blocking her. Instead he couldn't get his

eyes off of her. He just stood there staring like an idiot and there

wasn't a thing he could do about it. The others were now looking at him

looking at her. He had a crooked smile on his face, and his blue eyes

were glazed over. He looked like he was in another world. In the distance

he thought he heard someone yelling at him to block Mina. Then he heard

someone yell SCORE! He only got his attention back on the game when Ken

came up behind him and yelled in his ear.

"Rick! Hey, Rick! DUPHASE!"

"Huh? What? Ooops. Sorry guys, I ah, kinda spaced out there. It

won't happen again. I promise."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it. We all know how it is," Laughed Darien,

recalling some of his own space-outs.

"I don't know what the hell...I mean what you're implying. I'm

still working on this no swearing thing," He rubbed his hand against the

back of his neck.

Mina ran up to Rick along with the other girls. They started doing a

victory dance around the guys. (they had won the game)

"Wow, it's really getting late. I better get you home Rick, before

your mom thinks you got lost somewhere."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for letting me play everyone,and sorry again for

everything."

"Heah, forget it. Must be hard coming from the US of A."

"It wasn't that bad. Thanks to Mina."

Mina blushed a bit. Through the week all the girls had been on her

case saying that Rick liked her. Since she was the only one he was nice

to. She just blew them off saying that he needed her because she was the

only one who could speak english. She was beginning to hope that wasn't

the case. They left and started walking through the park to Rick's house.

They came to a bench and Rick sat down.

"What's wrong. Why are you stopping? You're house isn't the bench

last time I checked," She giggled.

"I want to thank you."

"Huh? For what may I ask?"

"For everything. For today. If it wasn't for you I would have no

friends right now. I would be even worse off than I was in New York. Only

this time it would be my fault. Ya see back in New York everyone acted

the way I used too. At least where I lived they did. My dad ran off on my

mom and me when I was five. Ever since then I had fallen into the wrong

crowed. I was a thief, jerk, and a bully. When I came here I thought I

had to keep being like that just to survive. I was wrong, and you showed

me that. You are the only person in this world that actually took the

time to get to know me. You and my mom.

"Aw, Rick. That's so sweet. I wish everyone could know the Rick

that I know. I think my friends might have met him today, but what about

everyone else?"

"They'll meet him tomarrow. If not for my sake, for yours."

Rick and Mina walked the rest of the way to Rick's house. It was

later than usual and when Rick opened his front door to walk in his mom

burst out of the house with one of her famous smiles.

"Rick, there ya are. Is this that english girl? Where have you

been, anyway?" He hands went on her hips. She eyed the two of them up

with that smile of hers. Rick got what she was hinting at.

"No Ma, nothing like that. We were just playing a game with some

other kids in the park. We lost track of time."

"What kinda game. Oh! Tell me all about it over COOKIES! I baked

them. They're just gitting out of da oven."

(Stunned) "You...baked cookies?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. Before you were borin' I used to bake all kinds of things.

Cookies, Cakes, you name it," She smiled and started to dance her way

into the kitchen. Rick thought to himself how happy she was now. How

young she looked.

"Wow," He shook his head in disbelief, "so uh...Want to come in,

Mina?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

The three of them walked into the house and were immediately over

taken by the smell of fresh baked cookies. The smell was new to Rick. Not

that he'd never smelled cookies before, but the over all smell of the

peaceful atmosphere. They all sat down and started eating. Ma got them

both a glass of Milk. Then they told her all about the game that they had

played. Rick left out the part where he had spaced out over a certain

girl in the room. After the cookies Mina noticed that it was getting

really late, and she still had all her homework to do. So she left. When

the door shut behind her Rick unconsciously leaned back against it and

let out a long sigh. Unfortunately for him his Mom heard. Not that she

hadn't gotten the hint beforehand anyway.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Huh? Talk about what?"

"You figure it out."

The next day Rick took extra time getting ready for school. He

didn't know why, but he wanted to look his best. He knew that he had

fallen for Mina. He didn't quite realize just how hard he had fallen,

yet. He went out to the porch to wait for her. He now knew the way to

school, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Hey Rick," Mina shined as she talked to him, "Ready to show your

true colors today?"

"If you believe in me, I know I can be just as good and...what's

the word I'm looking for?

"Moral?"

"Yeah. You think I can do it?"

"Rick, weather you realize it or not, you already have."

They walked to school and talked about the usual. To Mina's surprise and

delight he didn't swear once. When they got to the school Rick was such a

gentleman people were staring. At first Mina felt proud. It was like she,

personally had lead him to the right path. Then when all the girls

started to gather around him she unexpectedly felt a pang of jealousy.

(Thinking) Why? Why do I all of a sudden feel this way? Is it

because before I was the only one who knew what a great guy he really

was? Is that it? Now I just don't want to share him. That can't be. It's

not like he's my boyfriend or anything. But still. I was his only

friend. I was the girl who helped him I...

"Mina!"

"Huh?"

"Man, Mina you were gone there for a while. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how proud I am of you."

"You're proud. Really? Well, I'm glad I now meet M'lady's approval.

Mina, my mom and I wanted to know if you'd like to come over for dinner

tonight. Only if you want to of course."

"I'd love that."

Mina suddenly felt safe with where she stood with Rick. "Just me? You're

not going to invite your new female fanclub?"

"Them? (In a weird voice) They're nothin' compared to you babe."

Mina giggled and felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. She

hoped Rick didn't notice. But he did. Though, he didn't say anything, in

fear of blushing himself.

(Thinking) "Hey, maybe I do have a chance, here."

The couple walked to Rick's house after school. Rick walked in and

heard his mother laughter. He smiled and turned the corner expecting to

see his mom watching t.v and found some strange man sitting in the

recliner. He suddenly became protective. His fists clenched. He motioned

for Mina to step back.

"Who are you?"

"Rick..uh this is John Freeber. I work with him. I invited her to

dinner."

"Hey son. How ya doin'" He got up to shake Rick's hand

(Flatly) "Don't call me son."

"Sorry," He sat back down, without the sought handshake.

"Rick, be nice. He's our guest."

"You two an item?"

"Huh?"

(Starting to lose his temper) "Are you goin' out?"

"Would ya be furious if I said yes," His mother winced already

knowing the answer.

(Turning around) "Yes."

Rick ran out of the house. Mina followed him. She didn't think he

noticed her running behind him. In the back of her mind she wondered how

he knew where he was going? For that matter WHERE WAS he going? Finally

in the middle of the park Rick collapsed on the bench that he and Mina so

recently had their heart to heart yesterday.

(Out of breath) "Geez you're fast. Are you o.k?" She had a horrible

feeling in her heart.

"What do you think? SHIT! How could she do this? Doesn't she care

about me any more? We have all we need. We don't need another man of the

house. We have a nice house, all the food we can eat, and you. What more

could we ask for?"

"Correction. Rick, YOU have me. Do you really think your mom wants

to talk about all that's bothering her with a 15 year old girl? You,

Rick, have found someone that will listen to all your hopes and dreams,

all your fears, all your ideas. Your mom doesn't have that. I know she

has you. But even though I know that if you held me in your arms I would

immediately feel safe and secure. But do you really think that your mom

would feel safe in the arms of the person she has dedicated her life to

protecting? Everyone needs someone, just to hold them. To let them know

things will be all right. And Rick, things will be alright."

Rick stared up at her in awe. How could anyone be so wise? She had

straightened everything out in one very long breath. But he still felt so

betrayed, even though he knew how right he didn't want her to be. She WAS

right. He started to weep softly. Under the sobs Mina heard him

whisper...

"You're right. I know now that you're right. But, I just don't want

this to happen, even though I knew it would. I KNEW IT WOULD!"

Mina sat down and put her arms around Rick. He leaned his head

against her chest. He could feel the steady beat of her heart. He let the

tears flow freely now. Something that he had never done in his life. Mina

ran her fingers through his hair and started to hum a soft, almost

haunting melody. He listened motionlessly as she hummed on. It soothed

him to the point where he almost fell asleep. Her breath was warm against

his forehead. She cradled him and rocked back and forth slowly. The past

conversation re-played in his mind. He concentrated the part 'everybody

needs someone to hold them. To let them know that things will be

alright.' How right she was.

"Mina?"

"Hmmmm."

(Sitting up) "You just proved your point. Thank you."

"Hey, I'll always be hear when you need a shoulder to cry on. I

hope you realize that everyone just needs to be loved."

"I hope that this guy loves my mom as much as I love you," Rick

whispered intemiley.

"You love me?"

"Yeah. It's as if you're the sunshine in my life. Before you came

into my life everything was just one big shadow of doubt and self-pity.

But you shined light on my life and on me. You completely turned my life

around. How could I not fall in love with you in the process?"

"Well. In that case...may I just say that not only am I totaly in

love with you too, BUT I was completely insane today with jealousy when

those girls attached themselves to you."

"You were? Well, I can't help it if I'm just the lady's man.

I... better shut up better shut up before I get whipped."

"Yeah, defiantly don't talk."

Mina started to lean towards Rick with her eyes half closed and her

lips at a slight pout. He was a bit taken back, but was not in the least

bit unhappy with the new step she was willing to take. He placed his

finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet him. As they came

closer Rick felt her breath on his lips. He desired her more now than

anyone ever before. He was in love. He had someone who actually cared for

him. It felt great! Her lips, slightly parted, finally landed on his.

Rick was set aflame. His whole body was on fire. He could die the moment

that they parted and he would die a happy man with a fulfilled life. He

stroked her cheek witch his finger. It was like silk. He wanted, maybe

even needed, just a little more from her. She read his mind, or maybe it

was his heart, she parted her lips and they deepened the kiss. His arm

was around her waist pulling her tighter. The world all of a sudden made

sence. They parted with a sigh. Rick took his finger and traced Mina's

lips. Then he did a series of light butterfly kisses. They came back

together for one last serious kiss. Mina hands ran through Rick's hair

and he supported her back with his free hand, while the other one was

under Mina's chin. They parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ready to face your mom?"

"I'm ready to face an army single-handedly as long as your by my

side."

They got up and started walking home again. When they reached

the house Rick paused and picked up Mina's hand. He drew a long breath

and opened the door. When he walked into the living room his mom and John

Freeber stood up. He could see that his mom had been crying. He had also

caught a glimps of John holding her before they saw him. His heart broke

and rejoyced at the same time. He was so glad that his mom had someone to

hold her, but he caused the pain. How could he do that?

"Ahhhhh, Ma, you o.k?"

"Rick, I'm sorry. I should never..."

"No ma, I'm sorry. You deserve to have someone. I just couldn't see

that cause I was so wrapped up in keeping you to myself. I figured we had

everything we need, why do we need this guy?" He sat down beside his mom,

"But Ma, YOU might need him. You might need someone to hold you, or to

tell you that things are o.k. I'm lucky. I have you," He reached for

Mina's hand, "And I have Mina. So Mr. Freeber, it's nice to meet you. But

don't think you're getting off scotch free. I want you to have her home

every night by 1 am. No coming in here at all hours of the morning, ya

hear. And I think you should have dinner with us pretty often. We need to

get to know each other,"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Said John, looking quite

relieved.

"Well, now it's my turn," His mom stood up and walked over to Mina.

She opened her arms and gave her a huge hug. Mina returned it with the

utmost warmth. "O.k, enough of all these sappy moments, LET'S EAT!" His

mom danced her was into the kitched to get the food on the table. John

shrugged his shoulders and followed her. Rick held out his arm for Mina

to hold.

"C'mon Mina, you can sit by my side."


End file.
